Recruitment of African American and Hispanic sbships for MESA Family began in May 2004. By the end of 2006, when enrolled was complete, 3026 shipships from 608 families were enrolled. [unreadable] On this MESA Family sample, phenotype annotation is basically complete and genotyping has been performed. Analytic work is slated to begin in late 2007 after genetic data cleaning has been completed. [unreadable] [unreadable] Genetic analyses on MESA index cases (from the original MESA cohort) are underway using both candidate gene and candidate-wide association strategies.[unreadable] [unreadable] For additional information about the MESA study, studies ancillary to it, and a list of collaborators, see http://www.mesa-nhlbi.org.